


a note from someone who cares

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (these are the characters that the streamers play), (these aren’t the real ppl), AAAAAA, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAD DAD BAD DAD BAD DAD-, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mother-Son Relationship, PLZ AO3 MAKE PHIL’S TAG “PHILZA MINECRAFT@, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Plushies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Resurrection, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Slightly - Freeform, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, am i projecting with the fact that i use plushies as comfort items?, briefly mentioned lol, do i care?, hes disappointed in himself :(, no, pog - Freeform, shes a sweetheart :), this child ISNT OKAY, very slightly, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy arrives home to a nicely wrapped present.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), no shipping real people in my household, platonic obviously
Series: awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 18
Kudos: 365





	a note from someone who cares

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY MAMA PUFFY :D
> 
> also warning(s):  
> -descriptions of anxiety attacks  
> -implication of abuse and violence

Tommy knew he looked terrible. He, quite frankly, looked like he was a corpse that could walk. He was sickeningly pale, his skin was bruised, and his frame was so then that you could wrap your hand around his arm. It was sad to look at.

Then again, who looked at him anymore?

He was the kid who died, the boy who couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. He was _Theseus_! Of course, he was fucking Theseus. He always would be that stupid myth that Techno compared him to.

He was a constant placeholder for someone better. He was always tossed aside after a person found someone new, and that’s all he’d ever be.

Tommy wandered down the Prime Path, his clothes torn from not changing them ever since he entered the prison. He hadn’t changed them ever since he left, either. His chest hurt every time he exhaled, and he was pretty sure he still had a broken rib.

Most people knew he was alive. It had been three days since his release from the prison, of course people knew.  But, it seemed they didn’t know him.

The teenager knew that something was different inside of him. It hurt to admit, but it was true. Anytime someone moved too quickly or touched him in any way, he’d nearly begin having an anxiety attack. His entire body would freeze up, his breathing increasing in speed and his vision going blurry. Nobody noticed, of course.

Except Puffy.

Puffy noticed.

The sheep-hybrid had been kind enough to warn Tommy anytime she was going pass him too close, any sharp movement she might take being prepared with a quiet saying of the boy’s name. She would give him tea in the mornings, her eyes always looking sad anytime she saw the clothes the boy was wearing.

She was nice. He liked her. She didn’t treat him differently, but she respected that he was different. It was really kind of her.

She was somewhat of a mother figure, in all honesty. So was Sam in the way of a dad. Well, Sam _was_. Tommy could tell that Sam felt guilty for the entire death thing, but he couldn’t forgive him. Not now, maybe not ever.

He was Sam’s “nookling,” or whatever the fuck he called him. Sam was a healthy adult figure, but the shit he’d pulled...

It hurt, but it’s how it had to be.

He couldn’t forgive his own brothers due to their insanely sadistic actions, he couldn’t forgive his father for being a deadbeat, and he didn’t know if he could forgive Tubbo for replacing him.

He couldn’t have anything, could he? Not a family, not a best friend, and certainly not a friend.

Tommy let out a huff as he turned to the right, finally standing in front of his home. As he walked up to the door, he noticed a large package sitting in front of it. It was wrapped carefully, and looked as if it had been delivered with care. The teenager tried to pick up the box, nearly falling over from how heavy it was. Holy shit, what was in this thing?

He let out a huff, opening his door and pushing the large box inside and stopping once he reached the area beside his bed.

_Who would send him a present?_ It wasn’t his birthday for another month, why _now_?

He quickly tore away the paper, being greeted with a box that had an easy to open top. Thank god, he didn’t want to have to get shears for this.

As Tommy opened the box, his eyes widened.

There were an arrangement of things. So many more things than the teenager thought he deserved. A green and black hoodie was folded up neatly, as well as a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. A new pair of combat boots and a few pairs of boxers were next to them, as well as a few cans of soup and some water bottles. Tommy took the new clothes out of the box, being shocked to see there was one more thing under the hoodie.

A small sheep plushie sat at the bottom of the box, a note tied around its neck loosely. The teenager furrowed his eyebrows, quickly taking the note and opening it.

_ Hi, Toms. Sorry if this seems sudden, but I wanted to send you a package of a few things I thought you might like. It’s getting a bit cold, so I bought you some new clothes. Sorry if the plush seems childish, but it’s a force of habit. I always send small plushies when I’m sending packages to Foolish. Enjoy the gift, Tommy! _

_ Hugs and best wishes, Puffy _

_ P.S., none of this was a hassle to get. Just wanted you to know that it didn’t cause me issues and I didn’t do it under any obligation. _

Tommy quickly wiped his eyes to keep tears from clouding, letting out a deep exhale as he looked at the plush.

Maybe Captain was an appropriate name for it.

**Author's Note:**

> me randomly writing oneshots: *includes headcanon that tommy’s character has emotional attachments to random objects and has emotional attachment issues (ie: the discs, certain pets, certain people) by using plushies*  
> the entire ao3 community: 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍
> 
> yeah that’s right more fictional stuffed animals for you guys to get attached to, here’s what the sheep looks like:
> 
> https://www.jellycat.com/us/libby-lamb-lib2l/


End file.
